tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megazarak (Viron)
The sudden appearance of Megazarak on Cybertron's political and military landscape shifted the planet's balance of power forever. This new warlord had a thirst for destruction and chaos unlike any other Decepticon leader before him. With no tolerance for weaker species, Megazarak went on a genocidal rampage throughout Cybertron, beginning with the destruction of his reality's Matrix-bearer. The remains of the Autobot army were soon dispatched with ruthless eficiency and in a short period of time, Megazarak became the most feared despot throughout the galaxy. He quickly earned the respect of his fellow Decepticons, especially those that would eventually form his own personal strike force - Sunstorm, Dreadwind, Smokejumper, among others. Takes somewhat overly-zealous approach in interrogating prisoners and informants. His micromaster partner, Caliburn, seems to enjoy the same level of intolerable cruelty, in spite of his diminutive size. These two Decepticons seem to act as a force of nature as they sweep through the Cybertronian landscape and only time will tell how much of the planet suffers from their wrath. Biographical Data and Physical Description Name: Megazarak Alternate Identities: N/A Origin: Viron cluster Homeworld: Cybertron Allegiance: * Decepticons (Viron 403.0 Beta, Viron 704.31 Epsilon) * Destructicons (Viron 403.0 Beta) * Minions of Unicron (Viron 403.0 Beta) Primary Function: Warlord, God Emperor Supreme of the Destructicons Height: n/a Weight: n/a Powers and Stats Attack Potency: Likely City level. *Megazarak has a 10 firepower rating. *Megazarak from universe Viron 704.31 Epsilon killed the native Optimus Prime/Fire Convoy who is at this level. Megazarak of universe Viron 403.0 Beta killed the Optimus Prime of universe Aurex 304.0 Epsilon. *Megazarak from universe Viron 704.31 Epsilon backed down to Scourge/Black Convoy and only took leadership after poisoning him. Black Convoy's bio states he has the firepower of 12 Commandos/Combatrons. Ruination/Baldigus, composed of 5 Combatrons, has the firepower to destroy cities with his guns. Megazarak may simply be in the top power tier but not at the top of the top. Speed: Strength: Likely S'uperhuman Class 100'. *Megazarak has a 10 strength rating. Megazarak has defeated characters of this same strength level. Megazarak has a 10 rank rating. This is a standard strength level for commander-class Transformers. *Megazarak from universe Viron 704.31 Epsilon killed the native Optimus Prime/Fire Convoy who is at this level. Megazarak of universe Viron 403.0 Beta killed the Optimus Prime of universe Aurex 304.0 Epsilon. Durability: Likely City level. *Megazarak is a commander-level character who has only stood down to Scourge/Black Convoy whose firepower is more than double that of the city-busting Ruination/Baldigus. Intelligence: *Megazarak has a 10 intelligence rating. *Regardless of being a genocidal warlord, Megazarak has conquered worlds and virtually exterimated his opposition. Weaknesses: Megazarak has no known physical weaknesses. Although immensely powerful, MEGAZARAK does have a weakness - his preoccupation for hunting down the remaining AUTOBOT who had eluded his wrath - DEFENSOR. Skills, Abilities and Weaponry * Superhuman Intelligence * Battlefield Commander * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Electricity Manipulation: ** In both modes, Megazarak fires a wide variety of lethal electromagnetic attacks from his side-mounted cannon. ** His Micromaster partner, Caliburn, doubles as a lightning blaster - discharging 60 kilovolt bursts at his opponents * Transformation: As a Transformer, Megazarak can change between different modes for combat and mobility purposes. ** Robot Mode: Megazarak has multiple attack modes, with his main tank turret rotating on his torso, showering his opponents with multiple bursts of his EM blasts, essentially clearing a whole battlefield in mere minutes. ** Tank Mode: In tank mode, Megazarak houses a Mini-Con prison, capture claws, and a hidden silo enabling to launch clusters of incendiary missiles. Sources Megazarak's full bio Megazarak's TFWiki page